event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Oracle
The Oracle is the Capital Ship of the Sayjix. It has an omni-directional C/L type slot of 5x5 with the corners cut. For player use, it can house sixteen drones and be configured as a decent drone carrier. Though by utilizing its omni-directional slots, it can mount five Vampiric Rays/Fusion Beams, two Energy Siphons and a Tractor Beam, together with Rangemaster Units and High Energy Focuses for heavy damage and HP recovery, add appropriate energy, kinetic and heat absorbers to reduce damage taken. Equipping a Tachyon beam, Rangemaster Units and Energy Focuses can be very powerful capable of instantly killing Capital Ships four times the level. Using the weapon slots for C weapons isn't recommended, unless you're using Ion Cannons. Equipping it with a Heavy Ion Cannon can be great fun. Although its not very accurate, with some Inertial Dampers/Stabilizers, some Automated Reloaders and an Afterburner, it can become a real close range brawler, which negates the poor accuracy. As of 0.13.1, the Death Ray is unlockable, which means you can mount it on the Oracle. Thanks to its 360° targeting, and the Death Ray's long range, which can reach entire map length with just four Rangemaster Units, you effectively won't even need to move. Just simply fire and everyone on screen is almost guaranteed to be burnt to a crisp. Equipping the Death Ray turns it into one of the most powerful, and arguably, most boring Capital Ships in the entire game. Some rather effective builds for the original Event Horizon involve turning this ship into a stationary gun turret, skipping engines for more fuel cells to allow for very highly boosted Death Ray shots. In Event Horizon Frontier DO NOT DO THIS AT ALL COSTS!. Not recommend. If you're stuck near the base, go to menu => Galaxy Map and add engines from that screen. However it's much easier to just keep it mobile. The Oracle, like many of Sayjix ships, is shaped like a saucer in order to facilitate the 360° range of fire. It is made up of two rings, one tan inner ring, one gray outer ring, seperated by a small indentation in the middle. Strategy The omni-directional weapons are very accurate, but do have a small spread. Thankfully, not all variants have all of their weapon slots filled. As for any omni-directional weapons, ECM Jammers and drones can distract them. One of the best way to defeat them is with a fast Ship like a Crab with two Acid Cannons, or a fast Zombie with Acid missiles. It is worth noting that as of current game version, Energy Shield has two bugs: The first one negates all AoE weapons except cloud and EMP when attacking Energy Shield; the second one causes Energy Shield to not turn on pass preset percentage of energy when set to automatic. Since all shield variants set the turn on mark at 20%, it is best to first evade/cloak out their shots until their energy drop near 20%, then either use high RoF Kinetic weapons or high DPS Heat/Energy weapons to turn off the shield for good. *'Non-veterans' have three Railguns with 100% increase in fire rate. Since they move at low speed and don't have a shield installed, they pose low threat compare to other variant. *'Veterans' have an AI-only Heavy Pulse Cannon M2 and a short range Laser Beam mounted, with some +180% damage. They also have four AI-only Improved M22(Small Stasis Field) drones with them. On the defense side, they get an Energy Shield installed. Although they have decent armament, they are not very dangerous. Since they move at a low speed and have a low energy recharge rate, it is easy to drop down their shield with any ship that has a high DPS and speed. *'''Double Veterans '''only have a single AI-only Heavy Pulse Cannon M2 for damage. Their threat comes from the combination of high HP, large energy pool, decent recharge rate, and most importantly high energy and heat resistance (both over 77%). This makes the double veteran Oracles hard to be defeated in short time and is fatal on base assault battles. What's more it has a Small Repair Bot to heal up. They move at very low speeds. High damage heat and energy weapons with lots of energy focus can kill them but it will become harder and slower the higher the level of the Oracle, eventually becoming impossible to kill from the +%def from level, damage reduction and energy shield. They have no damage absorption against kinetic damage so only the energy shield needs to depleted. Drone carriers with M11 drones are very effective. M11 drone carriers essentially ignore the massive heat and energy damage reduction, the energy absorption is useless against kinetic damage, so the nasty Oracle xx is just like a normal Oracle x. Using heavy acid missiles can also be really effective, as it deals a much higher dps than the normal acid cannons, and, unlike most missiles, have barely any knockback. It's also a "No-type" damage type so the Oracle has no resistance to it. Gallery oracle splash.jpg|Splash Screen Oracle Default.png|Default Layout Oracle Veteran.png|Veteran Oracle Oracle Double Veteran.png|Double Veteran Oracle Category:Ships Category:Sayjix Category:Capital Ships